pokeespectaculosfandomcom_es-20200214-history
The Musical Proyect/Episodio 2
Episodio 2: I'll tell You What i want [[The Musical Proyect/Opening|Intro]] ''En el Comedor'' [[Archivo:Kari sprite3.png]]: Chicos! Chicos!! [[Archivo:Kari sprite3.png]]: Buenas Noticias! [[Archivo:Kari sprite3.png]]: Hay un Nuevo club donde se estimula el arte *w* [[Archivo:Kari sprite3.png]]: Y nos apunte a todos :3 [[Archivo:Pikaqueen_sprite.png]]: Que Hiciste ¿QUE? [[Archivo:Kari sprite3.png]]: Pense que todos quedrian e.e [[Archivo:Pikaqueen_sprite.png]]: Con lo del Periodico casi ni tengo tiempo ._.U [[Archivo:Kari sprite3.png]]: Vamos! No sean pesimistas, Sean optimistas :D !! [[Archivo:Ari_by_Boo.png]]: ¿Sabes que es un pesimista? [[Archivo:Ari_by_Boo.png]]: Un optimista con experiencia :3 [[Archivo:Kari sprite3.png]]: e.eU [[Archivo:Ari_by_Boo.png]]: Ademas el club no va a triunfar, superalo :3 *comiendo su repollo* [[Archivo:Kari sprite3.png]]: Igual nos apunte Asi que vayan ¬3¬ ''En la Mesa de la Esquina'' [[Archivo:Blue sprite.png]]: Chicos Encontre una nueva actividad extracurricular, para elevar nuestras notas [[Archivo:Blue sprite.png]]: en distintas areas de nuestra institucion educativa :D [[Archivo:Dufftin.png]]: En español e.e [[Archivo:Leo Sprite.png]]: Creo que kiso decir que encontro un club ._. [[Archivo:Sara_sprite_2.png]]: mmm nose.. [[Archivo:Sara_sprite_2.png]]: Mi Malla curricular es un poco delgada e.e [[Archivo:Sara_sprite_2.png]]: Y si quiero entrar a la Universidad Variada de Pokémon, necesito un alto puntaje e.e : Creo que sera una buena experiencia :3 [[Archivo:Maca sprite.png]]: Hay Artes? [[Archivo:Blue sprite.png]]: Supongo.. [[Archivo:Maca sprite.png]]: Cuenta conmigo :3 [[Archivo:Blue sprite.png]]: Solo faltas tu Leo :3 [[Archivo:Leo Sprite.png]]: Bueno.. [[Archivo:Blue sprite.png]]: Entonces esta dicho, nos vemos en la tarde :3 [[Archivo:Blue sprite.png]]: Adios o3o '''*Suena la Campana*''' [[Archivo:Stalin_sprite_(diario).png]]: Una Guitarra! *w* [[Archivo:Alonso_Gótico_.png]]: Una Bateria! *w* [[Archivo:Maca sprite.png]]: Tienen Caballetes! *w* [[Archivo:Blue sprite.png]]: No Insultes a los Caballos Bitch ò3ó !! (?) [[Archivo:Maca sprite.png]]: Erika, me referia a los tripodes de los cuadros e.e [[Archivo:Blue sprite.png]]: e.e [[Archivo:Lectro DP.png]]: Bueno es obvio porque nos reunimos aquí.. [[Archivo:Lectro DP.png]]: Todos queremos ser alguien en la Vida :3 [[Archivo:Lectro DP.png]]: Un Artista nwn [[Archivo:Lectro DP.png]]: Pero solo ustedes decidiran su futuro nwn [[Archivo:Lectro DP.png]]: Asi que expresense! [[Archivo:Lectro DP.png]]: Hit it!! [[Video:Wannabe Spice Girls|350px]] [[Archivo:Lectro DP.png]]: Yow! ♫ [[Archivo:Lectro DP.png]]: I'll tell you what I want, what I really want ♪ [[Archivo:Kari sprite3.png]]: So tell me what you want, what you really really want ♫ [[Archivo:Lectro DP.png]]: I'll tell you what I want, what I really want ♪ [[Archivo:Kari sprite3.png]]: So tell me what you want, what you really really want ♫ [[Archivo:Lectro DP.png]]: I wanna ♪ [[Archivo:Kari sprite3.png]]: huh ♫ [[Archivo:Lectro DP.png]]: I wanna ♪ [[Archivo:Kari sprite3.png]]: huh ♫ [[Archivo:Lectro DP.png]]: I wanna ♪ [[Archivo:Kari sprite3.png]]: huh ♫ [[Archivo:Lectro DP.png]]: I wanna ♪ [[Archivo:Kari sprite3.png]]: huh ♫ [[Archivo:Lectro DP.png]]: I wanna really really really wanna zigazig ahh ♪ [[Archivo:Pikaqueen_sprite.png]][[Archivo:Maca sprite.png]][[Archivo:Dufftin.png]][[Archivo:Sara_sprite_2.png]]: e.Ó [[Archivo:Kari sprite3.png]]: *acercandose a Lectro* [[Archivo:Kari sprite3.png]]: If you want my future forget my past ♫ [[Archivo:Lectro DP.png]]: If you wanna get with me better make it fast ♪ [[Archivo:Kari sprite3.png]]: Now don't go wasting my precious time ♫ [[Archivo:Lectro DP.png]]: Get your act together, we could be just fine ♪ [[Archivo:Stalin_sprite_(diario).png]]: e.e' ♫ '''*Coro*''' [[Archivo:Kari sprite3.png]][[Archivo:Lectro DP.png]]: If you wanna be my lover you gotta get with my friends ♪ [[Archivo:Kari sprite3.png]][[Archivo:Lectro DP.png]]: gotta get with my friends ♫ [[Archivo:Kari sprite3.png]][[Archivo:Lectro DP.png]]: Make it last forever, friendship never ends ♪ [[Archivo:Kari sprite3.png]][[Archivo:Lectro DP.png]]: If you wanna be my lover you gotta get with my friends♫ [[Archivo:Kari sprite3.png]][[Archivo:Lectro DP.png]]: Taking is too easy but that's the way it is ♪ [[Archivo:Lectro DP.png]]: C' mon! ♫ [[Archivo:Stalin_sprite_(diario).png]]: *empuja a Lectro contra la pared, amablemente :3* [[Archivo:Stalin_sprite_(diario).png]]: What d'you think about that? now you know how I feel ♪ [[Archivo:Kari sprite3.png]]: Say you can handle my love, are you for real? ♫ [[Archivo:Blue sprite.png]]: are you for real? ♪ [[Archivo:Stalin_sprite_(diario).png]]: I won't be hasty, I'll give you a try ♪ [[Archivo:Kari sprite3.png]]: If you really bug me then I'll say goodbye ♫ '''*La Cancion Termina*''' [[Archivo:Kari sprite3.png]]: Eso fue estupendo! *3* [[Archivo:Stalin_sprite_(diario).png]]: seeh e.e [[Archivo:Lectro DP.png]]: Vengan mañana, habran mas sorpresas nwn [[Archivo:Kari sprite3.png]]: Pues yo vendre :3 [[Archivo:Lectro DP.png]]: Te espero :3 [[Archivo:Stalin_sprite_(diario).png]]: Yo igual :3 [WTH ¬w¬] [[The Musical Proyect/Episodio 3|Continuara..]]